criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Trust Anyone
Don't Trust Anyone 'is the twenty-third case of ''Criminal Case, being the twenty-third case of A Heavenly World, as well as the nineteenth case overall. It takes place in Antarctica as the first case of the district. Plot After the events of last case, Abril and the player plan on arresting Claire after discovering her involvement in the chip infusion. However, when arriving at the entrance, they discover two bodies. They discover the unconscious psychologist, lying face-first in the snow, and a hand holding a camera protruding out of a pile of snow. After digging the snow out, they discover the body of expedition leader Savannah Mac, brutally bludgeoned and stabbed in the chest. They watch the tape, Savannah apologizing to the whole expedition for being a bad leader, saying she couldn't handle it anymore until a figure in a dark parka came up to Savannah and ending her life on camera. They speak to Claire who was successfully thawed by Endar, who explained that Savannah contacted her to run, and that was the last thing she remembered before being rendered unconscious. They investigated the security room, suspecting security team leader Oliver Lund after his dartboard with the victim's photo and expedition author Ben Witchell who was felt insulted that Savannah disliked his previous work and didn't trust him enough to give him actual tasks. After Endar confirmed that the blow to the head and stab wounds were from the same weapon, Abril and the player stood outside when they saw smoke rising from a distance. Abril and the player rush to the location of the smoke, discovering that the expedition's last supplies are on fire. After a few minutes of attempting to extinguish the flames, they sigh and are forced to investigate. They suspect expedition survivalist Lily-Rose Moore after discovering her eye disinfectant on a burnt crate, and expedition technician Sybil Rose after finding his glasses on the crime scene. Abril and the player also discover a bloody paddle forced under the jet skis. While talking about Savannah's possible involvement with the plane mishap, they heard Lily-Rose and Ben arguing, threatening to kill the other. The bickering was silent, when a gunshot was heard. They run over quickly, seeing Savannah hold a gun up and Ben on the snow. As Abril helps Ben up, he screams that the survivalist is crazy. Lily-Rose denied and said that the author is crazy for simply messing with her. After the bickering ends, Abril excitedly prepares her taser to arrest the culprit, the mastermind behind the expedition, security team leader Oliver Lund. Abril points her handgun at Oliver, Oliver shockingly said that she's pointing a gun at an innocent man. After pressuring him with evidence, he started clapping, congratulating them on catching them. He laughed in the duo's faces, saying that the expedition was never about growing trees in Antarctica and making it inhabitable. He was convinced to join the expedition of Henri Vagos in order to stall the Sphinx's tracks in Africa. However, he wasn't alone. With the help of expedition analyst Tom Sawyer, he managed to commit dastardly acts, such as the sabotage of the Valkyrie Dome and the attack on the Sphinx agency, which resulted in the kidnapping of Abril. He shook his head, saying that if the Sphinx agency left sooner, Savannah would still be alive. He admitted that he was the one who shot down the plane using the turret, but after shooting it, Savannah caught him and ran off. Ever since, Savannah was offering Oliver alcohol so that he isn't dangerous towards her, secretly spiking his drinks with sedatives to weaken his power. However, after Niles was arrested, he discovered Savannah's doing and attempted to confront her. However, she said that Oliver was ruining the integrity of the expedition. After she stormed out, he knew that Savannah was planning on arming herself in self defense. He walked in on her attempting to expose his identity, when he angrily slammed her head with a paddle, snapped it in two with his knee and proceeded to stab her in the heart out of madness. He laughed and raised his arms, saying that Dragon Eye can finally move onto Stage Two of the Heavenly Guard's plan. Judge Moreau was disgusted by Oliver's actions and sentenced him to life in solitary confinement in a supermax prison. Jolette approaches the player, saying that she found Oliver's master control panel to control everyone using the microchips. The player and Jolette head to the security room and override the microchips, shutting them off completely. They inform chief Alvarez about the discovery, congratulating them on stopping the expedition survivor's torment. Abril and the player are ordered to go speak to the psychologist of the expedition to learn about the behavior when the victims are subjected to mind control. Claire says that the only person that she saw change personalities completely was expedition planner Anita Bauman, and that her case file was hidden inside the supply house. Luckily, it wasn't burnt, and Jaxon confirms that Claire noted signs of obvious hostility and anger towards others, also noting her gregarious composure. They interrogate Anita, who was confused on why they are visiting her. She said that she was taken by Oliver and other scientists before arriving in Antarctica to an abandoned shore in New Zealand. There, she was voluntarily sedated and when she woke up, she had a bandage around her hand where the microchip was. They thank her for her time and head to the entrance of the base where Oliver placed Savannah's body. They found a flash drive. They send it to Jolette and says that all there was were photos of the microchips being implanted into the susceptible victims and a message from Dragon Eye. The message read that Dragon Eye was going to pay him and is planning on finishing Stage Two in Oceania. Jolette confirmed that Stage Two was mind controlling innocent people into doing hostile deeds and eventually enter themselves into the ranks of the Heavenly Guard. Chief Alvarez said to pack the team's coats, since they are going from the cold tundra of Antarctica to the dry lands of Oceania! Summary Victim * '''Savannah Mac (found hit in the head and stabbed in the chest) Murder Weapon * Paddle Killer * Oliver Lund Suspects Profile * This suspect drives a snowmobile * This suspect smells of blackberries * This suspect uses nicotine gum Appearance * This suspect has scratches Profile * This suspect drives a snowmobile * This suspect smells of blackberries * This suspect uses nicotine gum Appearance * This suspect has scratches Profile * This suspect drives a snowmobile * This suspect smells of blackberries * This suspect uses nicotine gum Appearance * This suspect has scratches Profile * This suspect drives a snowmobile * This suspect smells of blackberries * This suspect uses nicotine gum Profile * This suspect drives a snowmobile * This suspect smells of blackberries * This suspect uses nicotine gum Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drives a snowmobile. *The killer smells of blackberries. *The killer uses nicotine gum. *The killer has scratches. *The killer is 6'0" feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Expedition Base Entrance. (Clues: Camera, Victim's Body; Victim Identified: Savannah Mac; New Suspect: Claire Reddington) * Examine Camera. (New Crime Scene: Security Room) * Talk to Claire about meeting the victim. * Investigate Security Room. (Clues: Bloody Scarf, Dartboard, Manuscript) * Examine Bloody Scarf. (Result: Polish) * Examine Dartboard. (Result: Fingerprint) * Examine Fingerprint. (New Suspect: Oliver Lund) * Speak to Oliver about hitting the victim's photo with darts. * Examine Manuscript. (New Suspect: Ben Witchell) * Talk to Ben about disliking the victim. * Analyze Polish. (9:00:00; Result: The killer drives a snowmobile) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer smells of blackberries) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Smoking Supply House. (Clues: Burnt Briefcase, Broken Glasses, Crushed Cigarette) * Examine Burnt Briefcase. (New Suspect: Lily-Rose Moore) * Speak to Lily-Rose about the crime scene. (Result: Lily-Rose drives a snowmobile) * Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: S. ROSE; New Suspect: Sybil Rose) * Talk to Sybil about being on the crime scene. (Result: Sybil drives a snowmobile and smells of blackberries) * Examine Crushed Cigarette. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Oliver's DNA) * Talk to Oliver about smoking on the crime scene. (Result: Oliver drives a snowmobile; New Crime Scene: Parked Jet Skis) * Investigate Parked Jet Skis. (Clues: Wooden Pieces, Penguin Plush, Torn Photo) * Examine Wooden Pieces. (Murder Weapon Identified: Paddle) * Examine Penguin Plush. (Result: Claire's Plush) * Talk to Claire about her plush on the crime scene. (Result: Claire smells of blackberries) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Ben and Savannah) * Ask Ben about his past friendship with Savannah. (Result: Ben drives a snowmobile and eats blackberries) * Analyze Paddle. (9:00:00; Result: The killer chews nicotine gum) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Investigate the deal between Lily-Rose and Ben. (Result: Lily-Rose smells of blackberries and chews nicotine gum, Ben chews nicotine gum: New Crime Scene: Burning Supply Caches) * Investigate Burning Supply Caches. (Clues: Burnt Film Tape, Bloody Glove) * Examine Burnt Film Tape. (Result: Film) * Analyze Film. (6:00:00; Result: Sybil's Recording; Oliver chews nicotine gum) * Talk to Sybil about recording the victim's argument with Oliver. (Result: Sybil chews nicotine gum, Oliver smells of blackberries) * Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: Blonde Hair) * Speak to Claire about the bloody glove. (Result: Claire drives a snowmobile and chews nicotine gum) * Investigate Turret Panels. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Nicotine Gum Packet, Motion Sensor Device) * Examine Nicotine Gum Packet. (Result: Cream) * Analyze Cream. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has scratches) * Analyze Motion Sensor Device. (15:00:00; Result: The killer is 6'0") * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Cold To The Touch (6/6). Cold To The Touch (6/6) * Investigate Security Room. (Clues: Oliver's Panel) * Examine Oliver's Panel. (Result: Panel Override) * Speak to Chief Alvarez about shutting off the test microchips. (Reward: Hacker Goggles) * Talk to Claire about the effects of the microchips. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Smoking Supply House. (Clues: Filing Cabinet) * Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: Anita's File) * Analyze Anita's File. (9:00:00; Result: Anita's Hostility) * Speak to Anita about her experience with Oliver. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Expedition Base Entrance. (Clues: Flash Drive) * Analyze Flash Drive. (12:00:00; Result: Oceania Lab) * Move on to a new case now!